We're Both Idiots
by Dazardz
Summary: Bao is struggling to keep up with his best friend who has become a Legendary Blader. Aguma is unaware of this though. This drives Bao insane, and he begins to accuse Aguma of doing things that he never meant. It leads to a parting in their friendship, but will they be able to fix it?
1. Your Lucky

_We're Both Idiots_

_Written By Dazardz_

* * *

Setting:  
After Beyblade: Metal Fury Episode 12. Aguma and Bao have luckily pulled out a win from the 'Gateway To Success' tournament. After leaving, now, in the middle of nowhere, Aguma and Bao are training.

* * *

Aguma and Bao are sitting together on a large rock. The sky is not clear. It is filled with flowing dust and sand, it's not time, but it would look as so. For most people, that rock would be uncomfortable to sit on, but the Beylin Fist Bros could endure. Aguma and Bao were drenched in sweat, Bao noticeably was sweating more. Each of them let out countless pants trying to catch their breath. Bao's heart was beating at a faster rate and he looked much more tired.

Aguma was quick to recover. From breathless to 'ready to go' in no time. Bao really couldn't keep up.

He couldn't keep up in the previous tournament either. The images in his head of Yuki and Anubis taking out Hades Crown with no effort totured him each second. In truth, Aguma was the one who handled defeating the enemies. Bao could only protect Aguma from being attacked by Pegasus. In the end, Aguma was the one who possesed the power to even take out his ally.

"Bao, stand up. I'm ready to spar again." Aguma certainly didn't mean to sound bad at all, but Bao took those words as if it were an order. Bao became tired quickly, but still stood on two feet. He wouldn't dare say "Not yet." He felt emberassed. If he said such a thing, he would've shamed himself in front of his best friend. Bao's feet trembled, and Aguma spotted it. Aguma frowned, and looked away, walking to the location of their battle. Bao was crushed inside. He only looked at Aguma's back, while resting on his tired knee. "A-Aguma! Wait up!"

"3... 2... 1..."

"Let it..."

"RIP!"

"RI- Ack!"

"Bao!" Aguma looked angry. "Stop!" Aguma ordered. The two called in their beys. Aguma stared firmly at a shook Bao. Bao could only look down in shame. Bao strained his arm and most likely pulled a muscle. It wasn't the first time he did that, but it had been a long time.

A curling wind blew softly past the space between them. Silence was enough to mke Bao crack. It's like he couldn't take the suspence. Aguma stood there, smiling at Bao. Bao however, saw it as taunting. He couldn't take it much longer. He grit his teeth about to burst with the most outrage Aguma had ever seen.

"Well Bao-"

"No! S-shut up! I don't care! I'm SICK and TIRED of your dumbfounded taunting and constant looking down on me! You don't have to rub it in about the fact that you were lucky enough for the Star Fragment to choose you!"

"Bao settle down."

"NO! Stop bossing me around!"

"Bao I never-"

"Save it! Some friend you are." Bao didn't look Aguma in the eye once, before turning his back to him. He calmly walked away, but he was boiling inside, with anger, sadness and regret.

Bao couldn't settle down. His emotions were lost. The further he walked, the less he could see his 'Best Friend'. He felt like turning back to Aguma, but it was too late now. He was saddened by the fact that Aguma didn't chase after him either.

About 3 minutes later, he was lost in the wind, cold and lonely. Aguma could've gave him his own coat at a time like this. Bao began to turn the argument on himself. He thought of himself as an idiot, running away from Bao, saying the most horrible things that he would now regret.

* * *

Aguma was alone now. He sat down on the rocky surface, doing nothing else but silently thinking. He didn't know what he had done wrong. For once in a long time, he had felt stupid. He upset his best friend, didn't know much of the situation and he was dumb enough to not chase after him.

He recalled some things that Bao said before he stormed off. What he could remember was "_Stop bossing me around! Annoying taunting! You always look down on me! You were **lucky** enough for the **star fragment **to choose **YOU!**"_

After remembering these harsh words, Aguma didn't deny it. It may not have ben true, but Aguma didn't care. He fought an emotional battle against himself, insulting himself out loud and punching his stomach. It went on for some time but...

Aguma finally awoke to a smarter resolution. Instead of wasting his time feeling bad about himself, he should rather look for his friend that is probably lost far away.

* * *

Aguma was screaming Bao's name for a long time, he looked in caves, he looked above, he looked everywhere. He could only just keep going forward through the endless route, hoping Bao would come out. Aguma would've lost the will by now if it was someone else, but this was Bao. He couldn't stop, no matter how long it took. He realised it now. He was scared. Scared of not finding Bao, to never find him.

Bao was still crouching behind a rock, he began to hear wail's of Aguma shouting his name desperately. He could cry now. As sad as everything was a few minutes ago, he was relieved to know that Aguma was close to him.

Aguma actually caught Bao, he saw his thick gloomy hair above the rock. It seemed that Bao still wasn't an expert at hiding. Aguma found it extremely cute, he chucked. He attempted to humor the situation, and it actually went pretty well.

"Ah, this is SO much work! I'm gonna give up. Bao will appear somewhere eventually... *yawns*"

Bao shut up like a rocket and pointed at Aguma.

"Don't pull that stupid stuff with me, you couldn't leave ME of all people in a place like this. I'm your best friend!" Bao smiled.

"Yeah well... we need to talk. About something you said to me... about. The Star Fragment." Aguma whispered, Bao was a little upset that he said something like that, but it wasn't the problem.

Aguma had a stern, almost sinister look in his eyes. This was big.

**A/N: Really!? Hardly anyone has done an Aguma and Bao fanfiction, there's only one other than this. Well I hope you like it, and for the people who know me, don't worry I'm continuing the story that used to be known as 'Thank You'. Look for it on my page, you'll see the new title. The thing is, I updated some of the chapters. First 2 or 3, so check it out while I work on the new one.**


	2. We're Both Idiots

_We're Both Idiots_

_Written By Dazardz_

* * *

Aguma narrowed his eyes a little. He clearly got the intention of being serious through to Bao. Bao's mood changed from relieved to guilty in an instant. It was like a fire that had burned bright, was put out by a single blow. Bao wouldn't dare say one word, he didn't deserve to. He didn't make matters better. He wasn't being a true friend by looking Aguma in the eye. He was too scared. His biggest fear was Aguma, but not the usual fear. It was the fear of letting Aguma down, and he did it right then.

"Got anything to say before I do? Or maybe I should not of said that, because I AM too BOSSY right!" Aguma ridiculed Bao again and again. Bao had already broke down, there was nothing left to say to make things worse.

Bao, still with the lack of courage, looked away from Aguma's big brown eyes and whispered under his voice.

"I'm so sorry." Bao's voice had cracked.

"Is that all... ? Well, I really don't care then." Aguma literally shifted from an angry expression to laughing his head off!

"Huh? That's good then- wait what? ... WHAT? Your so dirty!" Bao: Sad to utterly stupid. Bao jumped up from behind the huge rock. Aguma walked over to him, put an arm on his shoulder, looked him in the eyes and said,

"Maybe it is, but that's good enough revenge. It's not easy to get mad at my best friend. Besides, you were correct. I am bossy, I do sometimes take advantage of the fact that I have the star fragmen-"

"No, I was wrong to say those things. I was an idiot and I didn't try my best. Are we alright?" Bao took Aguma's arm off his shoulder and held out a welcome hand.

"Heh. Lame apology accepted." Aguma returned the hand.

"Bao. I still need to ask you about what you said about the star fragment. Don't tell me you didn't mean it, I know you did. No more secrets. So uh... are you jealous of me. I don't mind. I just want to know the truth, something a friend should say."

"Well if you want the truth, then why wouldn't I be jealous? You were chosen to wield an awesome power, I can never defeat you in a battle now. I feel like you were lucky and I shouldn't feel that way."

"First, thanks for telling me the truth. And second, I am lucky to be chosen by the star fragment. You have every right to feel that way. But that's no where near as being lucky enough to have a friend like you."

"Wha- Aguma... your making me blush."

"Your cute when you blush you know."

"Shut up." Bao said in a little baby type voice, not on purpose. Right now it was as if Aguma was a boyfriend teasing a shy girlfriend in public. The two had a laugh, long enough to wear out their breath. Aguma lay down on the stone rocky ground, and his eyes surfed the damp skies. Bao did the same right next to him, their arms in contact.

The pair was silent, gleaming at the sky above them. The single noise that was picked up by their ears was the gentle breeze of the wind flowing past them.

"So, this whole thing is behind us right? I don't wanna keep this at the back of my head, okay?" Bao said, he wanted to confirm that Aguma still wasn't thinking things in his head of Bao.

Bao was carefully assured by Aguma that he didn't have any mysterious thoughts still circling his head. Aguma WAS the one that declared no secrets in the end. Bao received a friendly wink from Aguma, and Bao returned it with a laugh.

And yet a gentle breeze was never missed, it hit them every time, as if it was assigned to bring them comfort. It was how nature worked. Bao could cry, but he wouldn't. He still had that useless 'man' pride he had to keep. So much had happened in less than an hour. The intention of forgetting the hour was thought by Aguma and Bao. Bao decided to keep his... 'man' pride and did the work.

"So uh, I was a real idiot for saying rude things like that. I may have meant a little of it, but I would never dwell on it. You know that right?" Bao checked.

"Yeah, I know that you wouldn't do that. You ARE an idiot. But I guess I am too, I really am some of those things you said. ... Some." Aguma let out a chuckle.

"Well then..." Bao left off.

"I guess..." Aguma said.

"We're Both Idiots." They said together in unison. They both laughed at each other sensibly, and wondered what they would spend their time doing the rest of the day. Yes.

"We're Both Idiots."

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry guys, this is the end of this story. I may right another one some other time about Bao and Aguma, but right now I have to focus on one of my other stories. Thank you, every reviewer. If you're really desperate, feel free to send me a request, I'd be happy to do it with time, but I'm not such a good writer. I love all my reviwers, for taking their time, so I'll reply back to you.  
**

**BlackCatNeko999:**** Like I said, it wasn't really a one-shot, but I had the intention of it only having 2 chapters. I don't want to leave a story on a sad cliffhanger! Thanks for the review, like on every story you give me. I'm so happy about you.  
**

**Guests: Thank you very much! I try my best, thanks for reviewing.**

**Starladey: Somebody is STUNNED! Yes I finally stunned a person! Thanks for reviewing!**

**CygnusCrown Night: Oooo! Thanks for loving the story! Reply to Neptune: Isn't he! The little red hair fellow, I didn't give him an attitude in this story :)**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper: Yuuup! They're soooo cute together, expect from the fact that they both have an attitude in the actual anime. Stupid producers. I NEED MORE BAO! Heh heh, thanks for reviewing.**

**Pandaawrites:**** I don't write Yaoi, I'm a Christian, so there you go. BAO NEEDS SO MUCH APPRECIATION! Yes, I tried to have it as Bao being really ambitous and Aguma being on top, but Aguma isn't an asshole. Apart from in the anime XDDDDD, I want him to be nice and caring. Why? Cause he's big. He should protect people and stop thinking about stupid Beylin Fist. Don't worry about the language, but I don't like it. Every best buddy has to be an idiot to be a true friend, then you have overcome everything! Nahh not really, but you can joke with each other harshly sometimes when you don't mean to. Thanks for reviewing!  
**


End file.
